As solid state light sources have become more common in lighting applications and products, it is typically desirable to be able to drive separate groupings of the solid state light sources. One of the most common groupings of solid state light sources is a string of solid state light sources. Some common approaches to drive separate strings include, but are not limited to, using current limiting resistors in series with each string and having a common voltage source; current mirrors in each string; series linear regulation via sense resistors and pass transistors in each string; buck regulators for each string; arranging all strings in series with a current source and including a shunting switch across each subsection of the string; and a multi-channel constant current source.